Game Trouble
by DarkInsanitySoul
Summary: Note:Multiple game jumps. Me and Yoruko were just doing own own thing in life when suddenly we get transported into a video game! And the famous YouTuber; Pewdiepie, Cry, and Tobuscus; are here with us too. Now all we can do is run for our lives from monsters or complete missions as we jump through different games. Also, since we jumped into different worlds, we have strange powers
1. Info for me and Yoruko-Chan!

Me: Hey my friends! I'm starting a new story staring me, Yoruko-Chan, and a few YouTubers(pewdiepie, cry, and toby)! So here's the info on us! Also... We all basically look like anime characters. And I made the YouTubers younger for this fic.

* * *

Name: Yoruko Kitsuneru(oc/ Yoruko-Chan)

Age: 13

Gender: Female

Personality: Usually quite hyper and annoying, but becomes dead serious when pissed of or fighting. Very short-tempered and loves food. Yoru will kill or beat up anyone who takes her food.  
Crush: Akito(Misao boy version)(later is story), Toby(hope this is ok with u Yoruko-Chan!)  
Looks: Slightly tan skin, black shoulder length hair and red eyes. Wears a black unzipped hoodie  
with a white buttoned shirt and dark blue jean  
shorts. Has two red fox ears, a red fox tail and slightly long canines, and combat boots.  
Likes: Food (especially meat), cute animals, candy, anything sweet, scary, cute and tasty.  
Dislikes: Vegetables (except potatoes)

Name: Dark Insanity/Akira (me)

Age:13

Gender: Female

Personality: Tomboy, can be somewhat short tempered, sometimes shy around people she just met, hates when people teas her to much, sometimes quiet, random sometimes.

Crush: Pewdiepie and Cry

Looks: Long brown hair, brown eyes(they turn red when insane/pissed), pale skin(almost like she is sick), a shool uniform, and has a pendant around her neck that turns into a scythe.(basically, I look like the girl in the photo, except the green eyes are supposed to be brown.)

Likes: Video games, horror, gore(don't judge me!), sushi, the color of blood, darkness, stars, and the night sky.

Dislikes: People who hurt her friends, people teasing her, people who underestimate her.


	2. Info For TJ

name: tj(dreamdropwriterboy)

age:12

gender: boy

likes: writing stories, video games, relaxing

dislikes: liars & evil dooers

personality : friend to heroes & enmy to villians

powers: tj's powers are he has super speed & strength

looks: black hair, blue jeans, green eyes, tan skin, red t-shirt, tennis shoes, and a box full of knifes in his pocket.


	3. Chapter 1

Me: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Time for a new adventure!

* * *

(My POV)

I yawned as I walked to GameStop to meet 2 people I had met on . It had only been a few months since we met online, but it was long enough for us to become friends. And soon enough, we decided we wanted to meet each other in person.

I snapped out of my thoughts once I walked through the door of the shop. Looking around, I spotted a girl and boy arguing with each other. I shook my head and walked over to them.

"E-Excuse me...", I said.

Both of them looked at me,"What?!"

I took a step back from their loudness. When they turned to me I managed to get a good look at them. Taking out a note, I scanned it. Before we had off-lined, we made a list of what we each looked like so we could find each other. They both matched the description perfectly.

"Um... Would you both happen to be Yoruko-Chan and dreamdropwriterboy?"

They blinked,"...Yeah. How-"

"I'm DarkInsanity soul."

Their eyes widened,"Eh?!"

I smile shyly at them. They just stared at me before smiling as well.

"It's great to finally meet you in person! I'm Yoruko-Chan, but I'm also known as Yoruko Kitsuneru."

"And I'm dreamdropwriterboy, but I'm also known as Tj... What about you."

"Eh? Oh, I'm also known as Akira. But you can call me what you like.", I replied to them.

Awkward silence hung over us. Youruko shook her head and gave a some-what creepy smile,"So... What do you wanna do?!"

Me and Tj were about to answer her when a green portal opened beneath our feet. We all screamed as we fell through it. A few seconds later, I blacked out.

When I finally woke, I looked around. We were no longer in GameStop, but instead we were in a creepy place with the armor guys from 'Amnesia: The Dark Decent'.

"Ugh..."

Looking at the ground, next to me lye Yoruko and Tj along with 3 other boys. They all sat up and looked around with wide eyes before they finally landed on me. Yoruko blinked and looked at Tj. Then at the 3 unknown boys.

"Where are we? And who're you?"

The boy with a Tobuscus shirt laughed,"IDK. But I'm Toby Turner!"

Then the one with a mask answered,"I'm Cry."

Finally, the one with a bro shirt,"And I'm PewDiePie!"

"Eh?!", me and my 2 friend exclaimed.

Pewdie smile,"We have proof."

All 3 of them took out a ID card and held them up. We all gasped when we realized they were telling the truth. Just what the hell is going on?!

* * *

Me: I know it's short, but I have and important test on Thursday and Friday. So I have to use my time to study(ew!). Please review, favorite, or follow.


End file.
